Pureblood Seer
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: Natalia was a pureblood. She wasn't a stuck up brat though. Her parents were abusive when they had learned she was seer, a forbidden type of witch. When she graduated Hogwarts she ran. She left everything behind and became known in the papers as the 'pureblood runner'. ONE-SHOT - MIGHT CONTINUE STORY - LEAVE WHAT YOU THINK IN COMMENTS


"No!" She screamed and pushed James out of the way, taking the spell herself. She felt her knees weaken significantly for a moment. Her chest burned from the impact of the spell. Concentrating she absorbed the spell. She felt her blood burn with the power before she cast the spell back out through her hands, aiming back at Nick across the bridge. The Wotter's stared at her as she gasped for air. She hadn't done that in a long time. Nick laughed as he dodged the spell. "You've gotten better at that since we last met lil sis." The rest of her family stepped onto the bridge, wands in hand. She was surprised to see Nicoletta and Nate. They had always hated their parents.

Natalia readied herself for the next burst of spells. "Took you long enough to track me down." She taunted. She had hidden from everybody for six years. Six years it took them to find her.

"Well, Seer," Her father sneered the word and there was a collective gasp from everybody behind her. "you made it quite easy today." Natalia felt her insides burn with fury. The Aiello family stood before, blood family. Her mother, father, brothers and sister. Nick, Nate and Nicoletta. Her mother raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Natalia brought up a shield just in time. "Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!" Nicoletta shrieked. Natalia's wand flew her hand. Natalia felt the urge to cry. Her closest family member. Trying to kill her. The one she had always loved. The one who had always helped her. She resisted the tears and channeled her emotions into her next spell.

"Arodna!" Natalia answered and the blue spell burst from her hands. Natalia grit her teeth as the spell grew stronger. It was one of her spells, one she had made herself. She felt her seer powers course into the spell. Power flooded her veins. She felt invincible, but the feeling never lasted long. With a heave she cut the spell off. The spell swirled around the Aiello's. The spell allowed the caster to put their memories into it and force the memories onto other people. The spell had the desired affect on Nicoletta and Nate. Both of their faces turned sorrowful before fading back to their cold hard mask. The memory hadn't been enough. The spell didn't affect Nick or her parents though.

"Stupefy!" That was from Nick. Gathering her power Natalia shot the spell back at her mother like a reflection. It hit her mark and her mother crumpled down to the ground.

"Natalia!" That was James behind her, the first to recover from the Wotter's. She didn't spare him a glance. "Stay back." She warned him. "My powers will kill you if you come to close."

A number of shouts came from her family and Natalia looked up in alarm. Spells were flying at her a mile a minute. "Protego!" She screamed, casting it on the Wotter's before dancing through the spells. Protego wouldn't help her at this point. The spells would pierce right through it because they were meant for her. It would protect bystanders.

She ducked as a dark green spell went mere millimeters by her face. She landed a shoulder roll before leaping off her back and back onto her feet. Flying through the air she did an ariel. She felt the cold air as more spells flew past her onto the shield. Natalia felt the air breeze past her, adrenaline ran through her veins, as she danced through the spells. She used to do this everyday at home when one of her parents got mad at her. She flipped on the air to avoid a killing curse before letting out a scream as another spell hit her leg. Crucio. Her father probably cast it, it had always been his favorite. Natalia collapsed to the ground as pain coursed through her, faster than a Nimbus 5000. She slowly started beating the spell back. She felt the energy gather in her palms as she slowly rose into a crouch. Her hair was flipped totally over, covering her face. With a yell of pure strength she pushed her arms out, releasing the spell as she gave a quick nod of her head, her hair flipping back down her back instead of covering her face. She rose back up to her feet, the spells rocketing off the glass walls of the bridge, only blurs of light. She watched as both spells hit her father and Nick. The moment the spell hit her father, Nicoletta and Nate fell down. Tentatively Natalia crossed the bridge to the other side as alarms blared and people recovered from shock. Nicoletta and Nate lied side by side, their features in a small smile. Quietly she picked up Nicoletta's wrist and she gripped it hard, allowing her magic to be released. In no time she felt her mind prickle. She quickly cut off the magic and stepped back. Her father had put Nicoletta and Nate under the imperious curse. It least her favorite siblings had put up a fight. She checked Nick for the curse. None. He had acted on his own judgement. She lifted crucio from her father and Nick. Before she could use stupefy two beams of red light shot past her and hit both of them. She turned to see Harry Potter and a group of aurors looking grim.

"You have some explaining to do." Harry told her as he tossed her her wand. She examined it. Broken. The wand had been cleanly broken in half. Her finger accidentally brushed the centaur hair and she suddenly felt the darkness close down on her like it did when she was about to have a magical dreams. She froze. It couldn't happen now! She screamed as her vision began to blur and her legs buckled. She couldn't fight it though. The magic ran through her more powerful than ever before. Then, everything became pitch black.

 _Two people moved through the darkness. One had frizzy black hair with one white strip. That was all Natalia could see. The person wore a white mask and a heavy black cloak that swished behind her as she walked. The second person also wore a mask, except his was black. He had long platinum hair that was impeccably groomed. He also wore a black cloak. The two moved through the darkness until they reached a cave. It smelled… Salty. Like they were by a ocean. Natalia could hear the distant waves. Suddenly the witch with frizzy black hair cackled. "Oh my lord! We will see your plan through!" The woman crowed. Natalia recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Cold fear gripped her._

 _The man with platinum hair turned around to where Natalia stood. "We are being followed." The mans voice was that of a pure blood, smooth and silky. He stared at where she stood before casting a spell nonverbally. The spell hit the very spot where Natalia stood but she didn't feel anything. She was merely an invisible ghost, a sliver of her real self._

 _"You are hallucinating Lucius." Bellatrix sneered._

 _"One can never be too careful." The man called Lucius replied, pocketing his wand. Natalia watched as the two slowly moved around the cave, inspecting the walls._

 _"Someone has been here." Bellatrix said._

 _"Dumbledore and Potter." Lucius replied sharply. "His lordship told us."_

 _"No no, someone else." Bellatrix breathed in deeply. "Regulus Black."_

 _"Blood traitor!" Lucius snarled. "The Blacks can hardly call themselves pure bloods. Not after the eldest brother." Just then Bellatrix tapped her wand against the rock wall. The entire cave rumbled, a few loose stones fell from the ceiling. Slowly a opening appeared in the wall. A dirty, black substance that looked like water came pouring out along with dead corpses and pure white bones, signaling they had been in their for a while._

 _Bellatrix let out a shriek as the water touched her legs. To Natalia's horror Bellatrix lifted a leg, and it was gone. The part that had been in water burned off. She watched as Bellatrix fell into the water, the acid destroying her. Lucius tried to flee but the anti apparition wards were too strong and he couldn't bypass them. Lucius also fell victim to the acid. Just as Natalia's vision began to fade, she watched the entire cave crumble._

She woke screaming, tears pouring down her face.

"Natalia!" Somebody shook her gently. She shook her head. That had been one of the worst visions she had ever had. The water, the corpses, the rotting flesh. She sobbed harder.

"NATALIA! We need to leave now!" A voice yelled at her. Natalia looked up to Nicoletta screaming at her. "Come on! Dad reinforcements have arrived!" Natalia stumbled to her feet. James picked her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked them. Neither one answered her. They both ran to the back behind the incoming aurors.

"You and Nicoletta are going to St. Mungo's. I am staying to fight." James finally explained. "Oh." Natalia trembled and leaned back against James's chest. "Don't die." Was all she said as a new wave of fresh tears poured down her face.

"Come on sis. We need to get you your potion." Was all Nicoletta said before taking Natalia from James's arms and apprating them to St. Mungo's.

 **Leave your thought in the reviews! Let me know if you think I should continue this story!**


End file.
